Snow
by bunnyteacakes
Summary: Kaiba tries to loan Jounochi some clothes for the winter season. A little bl fluff written for Manga60123. Puppyshipping.


**This is a story I wrote for Manga60123 for Christmas. I hope you enjoy it too. **

* * *

"Aaaaaaahhhh shit, it's cold!" Jounochi whined, his nose pink with cold, and crystals of snow falling from his blonde hair. He shuffled into the foyer and slid his boots off.

The young delinquent stood still for a few moments to warm up, his ears twitching at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Oh, stupid dog, what are you doing in my house?"

Jounochi looked up to see Seto Kaiba at the top of the stairs frowning at him. He waved his still-frozen arms.

"Hey there! I just thought I'd drop by!" Jounochi sang, bringing his arm back to its place across his chest. He sneezed and grinned at the older man.

Kaiba stiffened, willing the pink to drain from his cheeks to no avail. He turned his face away.

Jounochi sighed and shuffled his bare feet. "Actually, I was on my way back from work, but it's freezing and I just don't have the right attire." Jounochi spread his arms to reveal his thin coat, and lifted his leg ever so slightly to display the ripped knee in his jeans. "Do ya have something I can borrow just until my next paycheck?"

Kaiba turned back toward the blond.

"I might have something," he mumbled. "Come upstairs." Kaiba turned and walked up the stairs. Jounochi grinned and bounded up the stairs after him.

Kaiba led Jounochi to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of a door.

"Try to be quiet. Mokuba is still in bed," Kaiba gestured at the door to his left.

Jounochi nodded and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. Kaiba turned the knob and led Jounochi into his room.

The room, much like the living room, was all chrome colored; the palette matched that of the blue eyes white dragon. The desk, the drawers, the handles on the closet door all were the same dull blue-white.

Kaiba's bed, however, was a different color.

"Your comforter is red!" Jounochi exclaimed running over to the bed and plopping down onto it. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I picked it out, you think I wouldn't know?" Kaiba deadpanned. He pulled open the closet and began leafing through his clothes. "And what did I say about being quiet?"

Jounochi grumbled to himself and crossed his legs beneath him. He leaned back, and his head hit something soft…

Jounochi squealed. "A blue eyes plushie!" Jounochi gathered the massive stuffed animal up in his hands and admired its stitching.  
"I never pinned you as a stuffed animal kinda guy. My sister prolly has one of these!"

Kaiba scowled and threw a bundle of clothes onto the bed.

"Shut up. It was the first toy I've ever gotten. And Mokuba got it for me so if you think-"

Kaiba was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Jounochi pulled the older man down onto the bed with him.

Kaiba tensed up, feeling his ears grow hot.

Jounochi smiled. "Oi Kaiba, you're a cutesy guy. Stuffed animals and all. You're real different from me. I like it." The blonde lifted his head and pecked the brunette on the forehead. "I'm sorry… the cold makes me do crazy things."

Kaiba shook his head. "The cold makes me accept crazy things, so I guess we're even."

Jounochi grinned and touched his nose to Kaiba's, inching in for a kiss. Kaiba placed his index finger on his lips.

"But I still don't like you, you bastard," Kaiba scowled. Jounochi laced his fingers with Kaiba's and rolled his eyes.

"Nii-sama," Mokuba stood in the doorway, his brow furrowed.

Kaiba sat up quickly and cleared his throat. Jounochi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh, what is it Mokuba?" Kaiba inquired, crossing his arms in a futile attempt to disguise his embarrassment.

Mokuba stood still a while before speaking. "I was going to ask if you had a packed schedule today, but I think I will go and wash my eyes instead. You can, uh, go back to whatever… sorry I interrupted you…" Mokuba shuffled out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"That sure was fun!" Jounochi laughed. "But where was I?"

Before Kaiba could answer, he was smothered in kisses all over again.


End file.
